Twitanic
by GingerMarauderette
Summary: Bella & Edward meet on the most majestic, romantic, luxurious, famous ship ever to set sail. But when the famous disaster strikes, can their relationship survive? Can THEY survive? On hiatus
1. Intro I

/The elegant carriage door opened and Mike took my hand and helped me step out of the carriage. We were about to board the luxurious Twitanic as first-class passengers. Although I was excited to see the subject of much gossip and fuss, I was bored with the many ships Mike took me on and also, I did _not_ love Mike. We were set to be married in three months and I was as unenthusiastic as can be. Sure, Mike was rich, successful and handsome enough, but he was rude, conceited, controlling, degrading to women and had no interest in getting to know me. I yearned for something more.

I secretly desired a man that would love me for me, who would understand me and who loves spending time with me. In silence I pined for someone who would put my needs and wants first, with who I would never get bored. But mostly, I wanted someone who wasn't just plain rude. But there was nothing I could do. Our families arranged this in need of "connection" and "money" even though both of or families are rich enough and very well connected. But our families know only of power, money and connections. Sometimes I wonder if they know nothing of love or friendship. I don't think that my parents can see the fact that Mike and I are not meant to be. But there is nothing I can do to help it.

Mike began to lead me towards the boarding deck and I sighed, thinking only of all the boring diner parties with Bruce Ismay, that little wife of his, Thomas Andrews, Captain E.J. Smith and many others "connected" to this grand ship. I wanted to live, to see things I had never seen before. And mostly, I wanted a man I love next to me the whole time.


	2. Intro II

AN: Sorry about the last chapter, it was told in Bella POV... I'm new to this; this is my first story... Enjoy

I do not own the beautiful world which is Twilight or Titanic... wish I did.

Edward POV

I broke into a run. I had to get to Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of my family as soon as I could. I had to tell them what I heard. It was incredibly urgent.

I reached the house and threw the door open, almost slamming into Alice, who jumped gracefully out of the way.

"Edward, I just, _just,_ saw them coming! They know what we are!" She screeched.

"I know, I heard their thoughts!" I yelled. .Alice, tell the others everything as fast as you can, then have them come down here. We only have a couple of hours to get out of here."

She ran and in a couple of seconds we were at the dining room table, which served only as a meeting room. Carlisle quickly took charge.

"We have to leave. There is no other option."

"I see... that we don't have time to run. They're putting scouts in the forests and frontiers now." Alice announced.

"Well, Twitanic is leaving in two hours. Alice, do you have time to forge tickets, passports, travel papers?" Jasper questioned.

"Rose, will you help me?" Alice already had all the supplies. Rose started immediately, working fast.

"Oh, I have to say I can't wait for the luxurious rooms and all the beautiful salons-"Rosalie got cut off.

"Make the tickets Third Class, Rose." Alice said, sounding slightly discouraged.

"Third Class? THIRD CLASS!?!" Rosalie screamed. "WHY!?!"

"It's all that's left, I just saw it. Emmett and Jasper, make all of our clothes t-t-t-tatty." And with that, Alice and Rosalie burst into "tears", Alice's mourning her clothes, Rosalie's were pure rage.

"This is so unfair! We will be the subject of much gossip if we board the Twitanic as lowly Third Class. I want not board the ship that way." Rosalie froze. "No. NO!!! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING THROUGH WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!"

"Rose, calm down! Breathe!" Emmett jumped in to help, but she threw him off violently, smashing him into the floor boards and through a window. He brushed himself off and came back into the house. Rosalie was screaming and howling. She ran across the room and started ripping the sofa to shreds. When that was finished, she started throwing random decorations at various members of the family with the force of an army of newborns. It would have been comical, if not so dangerous. She screamed and stomped and threw a total fit. After a while she simply started to sob, falling into Emmett's arms.

"Edward, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle, I have your suitcase, passport and papers here." Esme called out clearly. I took my suitcase and examined its contents. Sure enough, all the clothing was tattered.

Rosalie, Emmett, your things are here." Esme picked up her own suitcase and such and took Emmett and Rosalie out the door with her.

Jasper spoke. "We run to the boarding deck?"

"Yes." Carlisle nodded and once again, I broke into a run.


	3. Dazzled

Thank you all sooo much for the reviews!!! I got WAY more than I thought I would, so thanks!!!

Bella POV

I gasped.

The suite was amazing. It was decorated in rich, warm satins, silks and velvets. It was all so very romantic. If only it wasn't Mike I was with.

"It'll have to do." Mike sneered. "Something more grand and spacious would be better... I heard Bruce Ismay's suite is nice. We should have gotten that one...."

"Mike, I love it." I said, simply. "It really doesn't matter anyway."

"As long as... we're together?" God darn it, Mike was horrible at this! Whenever some romantic mush was trying to come out, it never worked and came out all wrong. He stuttered and it always sounded like a question. So our 'romantic' moments always turned sour. Ugh!

"Mike," I said, twirling a piece of mahogany hair between my fingers. It never failed to dazzle him, and I needed him dazzled to the limit for this to work. "We should go for a walk. I'd really like to... explore." I made my most flirtatious eyes to add more dazzle. It worked.

"Yes!" He said, his eyes unfocused as he held out his arm for mine. "Shall we... be off?" There it is again.

"We shall." I nodded, and he began to lead me forward. I wanted to explore, maybe even get lost. Come to think about it, getting lost on a ship this grand would be easy and enjoyable. Mike would find me later, but for now I needed to be away from him so I could think, clear my head.

As Mike and I strolled down the oak hallways, I thought about what it would be like to fall in love here. Of course it would be grand and the memories amazing. I prayed that I would fall in love, and that Mike and I would fall apart.

"I have to be excused for a moment." I twirled another piece of hair and he nodded distractedly. I walked into the elegant bathroom, desperately searching for a way to escape. Thankfully, I noticed the bathroom had two entrances. Perfect! I opened the door, ready for my expedition to commence. I explored salons and decks, gyms and art rooms; it was all so amazing. I came to a halt as I saw the entrance to the Third Class accommodations. I was curious to see how different it was. I opened the door cautiously. The hallways were blank, bland, unremarkable, so unlike the hallways in the First Class sections. It was, however, clean and simple. I kind of liked it.

It was one of my sorrows, being in First Class. Everything was too overdone. I would love a simple, discreet life. The news of Mike and my engagement was the topic of gossip until Twitanic started to prepare for embarkation.

I hadn't realized I was still walking until I reached a dead end. I spun around. The hallway was long and the door was so far away, it looked to be the size of my pinkie. Uh Oh.

One door, closest to my right was ever so slightly ajar. My curiosity got the better of me and I pushed it open.

I gasped, and for once, I was dazzled.

AN: If you want to know what happens next, review!!!


	4. Alone?

AN: This is the same chapter as last time, but in Edward's POV. I think that is how most of them are going to go, Bella's POV are basically new chapters, and Edward POV chapters will provide insight. If you have a major problem with this, PM me and I'll see what I can do.

Thanks for the reviews!!! I loved getting them and reading them!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Titanic

Edward POV

We skidded to a stop about a hundred meters from the ship. Rosalie sighed _yet again._ She was still moping about the Third Class thing. I didn't understand why. We don't sleep or eat, so we wouldn't get to enjoy the accommodations and decadent food and such. I guess it was her pride. That's what it must be. Her thoughts confirmed it.

"Carlisle," Alice began. "Our rooms are on E deck, rooms 128, 129, 130 and 131. Edward has the room to himself." She threw me an apologetic glance.

I had always been the odd one out, the one destined to be alone. Usually I paid it no mind, but at moment like this, it ripped a hole in my chest. But it was primarily my fault; I wasn't looking for a mate, since I have yet to find someone out there I truly wanted.

Alice led the way, head held high. She always holds her head as high as she can-she thinks it makes her look taller. We made our way slowly to the boarding deck.

"Uh Oh." Alice stuttered. "We need to go through a doctor's check-up." Darn! I had not thought of that.

"Rosalie, do your thing." He smirked when he suggested this. We all cracked a smile. This would be very enjoyable. Rosalie smiled eagerly. She was always more than happy to flaunt her beauty. She walked ahead and we all followed suit.

"Mister?" Rosalie walked up to the Admission's Ministration. An oily man stood in the booth. "Hello! My name is Rosalie." She batted her eyelashes. He gave her a timid wave. "This is my sister, Alice." Alice grinned at him, eyes sparkling. "My mother Esme." Esme nodded, face peaceful. "And my stepfather, Carlisle." Carlisle acknowledged him with a casual flick of the hand. "These are my brothers, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"This is not working as well as I planned! Jasper, make him feel... flirtatious." Rosalie muttered to Jasper, too quiet for the human to hear. He nodded and sent enticing waves toward the man, who put on a devilish face.

"Do you need anything, beautiful?" I could feel Emmett tensing beside me. His thoughts were a jumble of "Why, I ought to..." and "He has got it _coming_." Jasper put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Emmett relaxed slightly, but still glared.

"My family and I have had a long journey and we would _really_ like to just get on the boat and unwind." She twisted her fingers in his hair and brought her face to his. I could hear her disgusted thoughts and fought back a laugh. She continued. "My family and I don't really want needles and such prodding in... places." Her breath fanned over his face. "Can you get us on the ship so we can... relax?" She even paused at certain intervals to run her hands over his body. I have to give her credit; Rosalie is braver than I ever thought.

"My pleasure, ma'am." He said happily.

"Okay, Emmett, let's go." She kissed him passionately and linked his arm in hers. After all, her job was over.

As we were walking to our rooms, a new thought dawned upon me. "Carlisle?" I asked. "What are we going to eat?"

Alice froze. "Oh, my goodness! This is bad!"

"_I can do this! Aw, how can I? I'll have to... leave. Or drink from a human and hide."_

"Jasper, no!" I cried, answering his thoughts.

"Everyone, it will all be fine." Carlisle patted the extra suitcase he carried. "Jars. It won't be as exciting as hunting, but it will have to do."

"Carlisle, you are a genius!" Esme cried and kissed his cheek and Rosalie and Alice both gave him hugs. Emmett and Jasper pounded him on the back. I shot him a confident smile.

"Okay! We have to go into our rooms, get settled and change into our packed clothes." Esme ordered. Alice and Rosalie let out disappointed sighs, but grabbed their partners' hands and led them to their rooms. I opened my door and my suitcase. I pulled my shirt over my head and removed my pants, leaving only my underclothes. I grabbed a shirt at random and observed it. It WAS tattered. I smiled at the thought of Rosalie's and Alice's mood right now.

At that moment, a petite brunette entered and gasped, chocolate brown eyes wide.

Bugger.


	5. Unexpected Surprise

AN: Thanks for the reviews! In this story, Bella's blood does not appeal to Edward in any special way. If this ruined the story for you, then I am sorry. I thought it would be too complicated to weave into the already complicated story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Titanic or King Lear or Much Ado About Nothing or The Tempest or As You Like It.

Bella's POV

"Oh, dear, I apologize." I managed to explain. I was so embarrassed I was crying. But I couldn't help squinting through my tears at him. I should not be doing this. I am engaged, for crying out loud! He was beautiful, muscular, and lean. His chiselled face broke into a breath-taking smile when he caught me staring.

"I accept your apology and invite you to sit for a while. My name is Edward." He said, and his voice made me melt. It was lyrical, musical, and wonderful. He pulled a brown shirt over his head and black pants, buttoning them quickly.

"Isabella Marie Swan Newton." I replied, extending my hand for a handshake.

"I'm going to have to write that one down." He smiled and reached out to shake my hand. From what I knew about him, I expected a warm, soft handshake. Well, that is most certainly not what I got.

His hands were hard, cold, and when he touched me it sent an electric current through my skin. I pulled my hand away, a surprised look on my face.

"Sorry." He mumbled, embarrassed. He stopped there. Was he not going to explain? Although his touch was cold as ice, he made me feel warm all over.

"So, what brings a beautiful, graceful, and polite and obviously First Class woman such as you to the humble Third Class abode?" He smirked. I blushed. I was most certainly not beautiful or graceful. Polite? I had walked in on him changing!

"I was... curious." I said simply, playing with my hands.

"About...?"

"What Third Class life was like. First Class is so different from this." I explained and instantly regretted it. What if I insulted him? And I was doing so well!

"He appeared unperturbed. "How so?" He questioned.

"It's decorated, oak panelled. The rooms are a small tad bigger than this." I let out a small laugh. Everything just flowed out when I was talking to him. And I didn't even know his last name.

"So," Edward said, sitting in the small steel chair in the corner, hands on his knees. "Isabella, what are your pastimes? What do you enjoy?"

"Firstly, it's just Bella." I almost shouted. I hated it when people called me by my full name. It was too formal, and every time someone called me Isabella I suddenly felt a million years old. "And secondly, I enjoy reading the classics. Shakespeare, Brontë, Austen." If I couldn't read, I had nothing. "And yourself?"

"I enjoy the classics, just not Brontë and some Shakespeare. I compose and paint as well."

"Which Shakespeare do you not enjoy?" I demanded.

"King Lear, Much Ado About Nothing, The Tempest and As You Like It. They did nothing for me. As does Brontë's work."

"Odd, I have never met anyone who did not enjoy Shakespeare." My voice came out sharp. I thought we were hitting it off. I thought we could be friends.

"Well now you have." He approached me and grabbed my hands. He brought them slowly to my face. Oh, he did not!

"Excuse me! I am _engaged__!!! _ Do you mind?" I yanked my hands away and stormed away. I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me.

"Wait! I am so sorry Bella. It's just...." I could hear the struggle in finding the right words in his voice. "I feel a connection between us. And don't deny it." He paused to point a long, pale finger at me, and I looked up at his face. Even masked in anger, it was painfully beautiful. "Because I know you feel it too."

"I - I have to go." I turned and ran towards the door, all dignity and First Class attitude forgotten. And after the last couple of minutes, it felt so nice to forget who I was. And what I had done.

AN: I would REALLY like five reviews, if possible. Just five? Please?


	6. Alone? Again?

AN: Okay, I did not get five reviews, but I will post this anyway because I am so nice. And yes, this is the exact same as Chapter Five, but I thought it would bring some insight to just how Edward was feeling during that first conversation.

I know it may be too soon for Edward to fall for Bella, but Titanic only sailed for four days, and I have TONS of stuff I need to cram into four days. So everything needs to move forward very fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Titanic, The Tempest, King Lear, Much Ado About Nothing and As You Like It.

Edward POV

"Oh, dear. I apologize." The girl explained. The blush on her cheeks was lovely. There were tears in her wide eyes. Yet she was squinting through her tears, staring at me. I felt a secret thrill at having her stare at me. I smiled.

"I accept your apology and invite you to stay for a while. My name is Edward." I pulled on a shirt and pants.

"Isabella Marie Swan Newton." She extended a hand.

"I'm going to have to write that one down." I joked. My memory was perfect. But I felt human with her, more a man than ever before. Interesting. I shook her hand, forgetting about the millions of different ways she could react. She pulled her hand away, a look of shock, curiousness and confusion on her beautiful face.

"Sorry." I mumbled. It took me a couple of seconds to regain my confidence. "So what brings you, a beautiful, graceful, polite, obviously First Class woman such as yourself to the humble Third Class abode?" I smirked, excited to see her reaction. Her reactions amused me. I loved how the soft contours of her face twisted and turned themselves to express her emotions. What I wouldn't give for a canvas, some brushes and some paints right now....

"I was... curious." She looked at her hands and started playing with them. She sighed and I could tell she was embarrassed, nervous even.

'About...?" I wanted to keep her talking.

"What Third Class life was like. First Class is so different from this." As soon as those words came out of those full, red lips, I knew she regretted it. She was so selfless. She felt bad about insulting me. I wasn't insulted in the least.

"How so?" I knew the answer. I had seen it in many people's thoughts.

"It's decorated, oak panelled. It's also a tad bit bigger than this." She joked and for the first time, I saw her smile and heard her laugh. It was as if there was a heaven after my life again.

It was then I knew I loved her.

But I knew nothing could ever happen between us. I couldn't hurt her like that. I could feel the connection, but somehow it had to be broken. I wasn't good enough for her. I could feel the ripping in my chest at my decision. It took all my strength to compose my face so I could talk to her. I went to sit down. I had been standing for too long. She might get suspicious.

"So." I said, putting my hands on my knees. "Isabella, what are your pastimes? What do you enjoy?" There. _That _seemed like a good conversation starter!

"Firstly, it's just Bella." Her voice rose and anger flooded her perfect face. Even in anger it was painfully beautiful. "And secondly, I enjoy the classics. Shakespeare, Austen, Brontë." She paused briefly to scrutinise my reaction. "And yourself?"

"I enjoy the classics, just not Brontë and some Shakespeare. I compose and paint as well."

"Which Shakespeare do you not enjoy?" Her tone was demanding, almost defensive, like I was insulting Shakespeare.

"King Lear, Much Ado About Nothing, The Tempest and As You Like It. They did nothing for me, as did Brontë's work."

"Odd." Her tone suggested ponderment. "I have never met anyone who did not enjoy Shakespeare." She looked down in a manner that suggested... disappointment? I attempted (unsuccessfully) to lighten the mood.

"Well, now you have." I approached her and took her hands – so warm – and, unconsciously, began to bring them slowly to my face. Shock flooded her face, followed by detestment.

"Excuse me, I am _engaged!!!_ Do you mind?" She yanked her hands away and began to storm off quickly. I cursed myself. _Edward, you stupid idiot! _I ran after her.

"Wait!" I cried, desperate. "I am so sorry, Bella. It's just.... I feel a connection between us. And don't deny it." I pointed at her. "Because I know you feel it too."

"I-I have to go." She turned on her heel and began sprinting down the hallway.

"Edward," Carlisle stepped out of his room, hand in hand with Esme. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea." And I leaned against the wall, dumb-founded and once again, alone.

AN: Can we try again for five reviews? Thanks!


	7. A Few Short Seconds

AN: Yay, I got my five reviews! Thank you! Out of all the chapters, this is my favourite. It's a little short, but I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Titanic or Little Women.

Bella POV:

I reached my suite quickly. I opened the door, entered the room, shut the door and leaned against it, massaging my temples. I took a deep breath and crossed the room, sitting on the sofa and picking up a book at random off the floor. Little Women. Purely and merely out of boredom, I began to read. I really needed to clear my mind.

Suddenly and quite loudly, the door burst open. Mike appeared, his face twisted with rage.

"Where on this God-forsaken ship have you been?" He demanded.

"Where you out looking for me?" It felt nice that he was worried about my well-being. It was really, really, nice.

"No." Mike scoffed and my good feeling shattered. "I was out having a couple of drinks with the crew. Look," he said, taking my wrists in his hands and shaking them violently. "We are to be wed in three months. This is most definitely not the way any potential or future wife of mine would be acting. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." I replied, my plan forming already in my head. "Now if you would excuse me," I slapped him across the face with as much force as I could muster. He stared at me in shock. I took this advantage and kicked his shin. He cried out in pain, clutching one leg and jumping on the other. I couldn't help but laugh. To my surprise and delight, it came out like a cackle. "Sorry if I'm not acting like 'a potential or future wife of yours.' But you and I will never be married!" I cackled again, enjoying every second of this.

"That is nonsense! Everything is prepared! There is no way you can get out of this, no matter how much you want to get out of it!" He screamed at me.

"Oh, ho, ho, I can think of one." And with that, I ran out of the room. I knew Mike wouldn't come after me. He didn't give a care about me or what I did. I was good to go.

I ran out to the deck, towards the stern of the ship. I could see over the edge, the huge propellers moving the even more humongous ship forward. My life would never move forward. I had made my decision. I placed my hands firmly on the metal railing that surrounded the ship and brought my feet up to the first rung. I kept bringing my feet up until I was sort of perched at the top. I brought my feet down, rung by rung, until I was on the outside of a ship. I smiled as I thought that in a few short seconds I would never have to live the life that was chosen for me. In a few short seconds, I would be in Heaven. In a few short seconds, I would never have to look into the eyes of that awful Mike Newton. In a few short seconds Isabella Marie Swan Newton would cease to be. In a few short seconds it would all be over. I took a deep breath.

"Bella!" That voice, that musical, graceful voice. It didn't sound right, however. It was mangled with outrage, distorted with pain, masked with worry and disbelief. Pale hands like ice grabbed at me on my waist and for a very brief moment I was sitting on his shoulder. Then, in one motion, so quickly I barely knew what was happening, he flipped me off his shoulders and onto the ground. I landed in a heap, but felt no pain. I felt perfectly fine.

My slow brain struggled with the calculations. What he had just done with the greatest of ease was humanly impossible. I was sitting on his shoulder, something that would have certainly broken any man's collarbone at the least, and his arm was perfectly undamaged, since he continued on to flip me onto the ground. But he did not do so forcefully, but gently. No matter how many times I repeated in my head, it did not made sense.

I lifted my head, shook the hair out of my eyes and searched until I found Edward, kneeling at my side, poking at my ribs. Checking if they were broken?

"What are you?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes. There was something he was keeping from me, maybe even the world.

"A monster." And I was alone, accompanied only by my puzzled thoughts.

AN: R and R please!


	8. Can't Hurt Her

AN: You guys are awesome! The reviews were the best! I loved reading them!

This chapter was harder than the others, so it may not be as good. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Titanic

Edward POV:

Esme stood beside Carlisle. "Edward?" Was that young lady... human?" A look of pure shock flooded her kind face.

"Was it?" Jasper prompted. He had Alice by the hand. I remained silent. I could still hear her perfect voice saying those two words that smashed my universe to pieces. 'I'm engaged." I wanted nothing more than to lock myself away in my room, away from my family, away from their prying eyes.

"I want to be alone right now." I said slowly, shaking my head as if to clear it. The others protested, but I slammed the door in their faces, almost unhinging it. I ran my hands through my hair, exasperated. I closed my eyes, pinched the bridge of my nose and took a few deep, slow breaths. When I opened my eyes, there stood Alice, staring up at me with pain in her eyes.

"Edward." She began. "You love her." She didn't phrase it as a question, more of an explanation.

"What's it to you?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

"I see you and her, happy. I also see her and I being best friends, but that will only happen once you and her are happy together. You love her, you can't deny it, and I love her too. Well," she laughed, "I will love her."

"Alice, what are you trying to do to me? I want to be around her, but we can't ever be together. She's engaged, and more importantly, I will never be good enough for her. I am way too dangerous. I cannot put her in that danger. I just can't." I sighed.

"Well," Alice stood. "I'll be watching her. I want to keep her safe, just like you apparently. Bye Edward." Alice left the room and shut the door behind her quietly, subtly giving me time to myself to think.

I ran through our conversation once more in my head, thinking I was missing something. Then I got it.

I couldn't hear her thoughts.

_That _must be it. I found her interesting and intriguing because I could not rely on her thoughts to tell me about her. I was tempted to see her because she was something I had never experienced. Her expressions were fascinating to me because they were the only insight to her thoughts I could be provided with. It almost frustrated me. I wanted to know what she thought of me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice. She slammed the door against the wall. "Edward..." And she stopped talking, so I skipped to her thoughts.

_Bella ran to the stern of the boat. She set her hands firmly on the railing and climbed, rung by rung, until she was squatting on the top, teeter-tottering on the edge. _

"_She's committing suicide." _Alice confirmed.

I was so angry I couldn't speak. I ran to the stern, just in time to see Bella on the hanging on the outside of the boat.

"Bella!" I hoped that yelling her name would distract her just long enough for me to do something about her. She froze. I put my hands on her waist delicately, as if she were made of powder, and sat her on my shoulder, not sure what to do with her yet. I placed my hands firmly, but softly under her knees and flipped her to the ground gently, praying the impact was not hard and that she was not injured. Nonetheless, I knelt at her side and poked at her ribs to check whether or not they were broken. She lay still for a moment, deep in thought. Then she lifted her head, shook that luscious mahogany hair out of her eyes and searched until her eyes found my own.

"What are you?" She hissed, narrowing those beautiful chocolate eyes. I could not bear to stay there any longer. I knew I could hurt her so easily. I had to get away.

"A monster." And with that I left, hoping that my response scared her to the point of never wanting to see me again.

AN: I would really like some reviews for this chapter, since I found it the hardest to write.


	9. Meeting the Parents

AN: Those were some of the best reviews I have ever gotten! Thank you all so much, especially greenleaf62. Your review was so sweet!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Titanic

Bella POV:

I seriously had no idea what I was doing. But I was scrambling to my feet, running after Edward, my so-called saviour. I caught up in time to see his retreating back.

"Hey!" I yelled out in a last, desperate attempt to make him stop. He turned around, his face puzzled; his eyes looked very deep in thought.

"What was that for?" I demanded. "Why did you come? How did you know? I insist you tell me everything. I need answers!"

"Bella, you're traumatised. You almost died." He sounded as if he didn't understand.

"I almost died, but at my own choice! Do you not know what suicide is?" I cried at him. No one would hear me anyway, as no one was on deck at the time.

"If you answer one question for me, I assure you I will answer all of yours. I give you my word." His promise was so genuine; I knew he was telling the truth.

"Deal. What do you want to know?" I said, coming out more menacing then I thought it would. I was proud of myself.

"Why did you want to end your life, Bella?" He whispered, so quiet I almost asked him to repeat the question.

"Because I do not want to live the life that was chosen for me. I do not want to marry that dreadful Mike Newton. He is rude, conceited, controlling, degrading to women and has no interest in getting to know me. I never wanted to see his face again. I don't even love him. Our family arranged this marriage in need of 'connections' and 'money'. I had no say in the matter. And there is no way to get out of it. Mike is a powerful man." I almost whispered the last sentence. "And now I can't go back, because if I do, I know he will do awful things to me. I kicked him and slapped him before I ran out to the deck. I don't know what I'm going to do." And I broke down into angry sobs. "And you! You ruined everything!"

"I don't understand. I saved your life!" He said angrily.

"If you would have just let me die like I had planned, I would never have to go back to him! Why did you have to ruin everything? I hate you! I never want to see your face again! Go away." I pointed to my right, hung my head, and cried harder than before. He didn't leave, though. He stayed completely still.

"You don't have to go back, you know." Edward whispered, sadness in his voice. "Stay with my family and I. I can promise you, you will be well protected with us."

I thought it over. As much as I hated Edward right now, I hated Mike Newton so much more. After a few minutes of concentrated thinking, I agreed. After all, Edward seemed like a nice guy. Maybe I could learn to like him after all. When I agreed, he smiled.

"If you are to be with us for the remainder of the trip, you should meet them." He explained, taking my hand. Although cold, hard and it sent that weird shock through my whole body, it felt nice, oddly comforting. "Come along." I nodded, eager to follow his lead.

He led me to the same hallway I had explored just earlier this evening. He called out in a clear voice: "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, please come out. I have someone I would like very much for you to meet." His family filed out from three different rooms, and they were all as beautiful as Edward. Some seemed shocked to see me, others, the tiny pixie in particular, were bouncing with excitement. It was bizarre.

"This is Bella, and she needs protection. She will be with us for the remainder of the trip. Everything else will be explained at a later date, but right now I need her to sleep. See you all in the morning." He pushed me into his room gently and shut the door, but not before I heard and deep voice murmur, "So she _was_ human." Of course I was human. What else could I be?

"So, what did you think of my family?" Edward questioned, clearing off the extra bed that would clearly be mine.

I replied teasingly. "Don't you remember? It is _my_ turn to ask the questions."

AN: What did you think? Let me know!


	10. Protect Her Shelter Her

AN: Thanks for the reviews!!! Especially karatwilight04. Your review was so amazing!!! Thank you so much, this chapter is for you, Kara. Love you, sweetie3

I added a little extra at the end, a little something that was not in the last one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Titanic

Edward POV:

I hated myself. I left her. It was for her own good, but I still could not forget how much my own words were true. I was indeed "a monster." I left her when she needed someone the most. I was the worst monster in the nightmare.

I heard her shuffle to her feet, and the soft pitter-patter her steps made as she came running after me. "Hey!" She called out impatiently. I turned around and faced her. I was concentrating so hard on her thoughts, but I got nothing. What on earth could she possible be thinking?

"What was that for?" She demanded, her voice outraged. "Why did you come? How did you know? I insist you tell me everything. I need answers!" Uh oh. What on earth was I to do now? How could I answer her? I knew I couldn't lie to her, that I had to give her everything she _wanted_. I gave up. She had to know now. I couldn't keep it from her.

"Bella, you're traumatised. You almost died." The image of Bella's cold, lifeless, colorless body floating in the icy waters filled my head. I knew I could never live with myself if I let her die. I had to protect her. A violent shudder ripped through my body. She didn't appear to have noticed.

"I almost died, but at my own choice! Do you not understand what suicide is?" She sounded close to tears. I glanced quickly around the deck. There was no one around. Thank the lords in heaven for _that. _I knew she still wanted answers, and I would give them. If....

"If you answer one question for me, I assure you I will answer all of yours. I give you my word." All I really wanted was my one question answered. She would forget about my opposition. At least I hoped.

"Deal. What do you want to know?" It came out menacing. She looked surprised at herself. I fought back the urge to laugh. This was serious matter.

"Why did you want to end your life, Bella?" I had to whisper so she wouldn't hear how many times my voice broke. How she could _choose_ to end her life, I could not comprehend. She had so much ahead of her, a life, while I did not. I knew Rosalie would find this insulting.

She seemed to gather her response. "Because I do not want to live the life that was chosen for me. I do not want to marry that dreadful Mike Newton." Mike Newton was her fiancé? God, he was horrible. I knew him from tabloids and newspapers and such. Concentrated only on power. "He is rude, conceited, controlling, degrading to women and has no interest in getting to know me. I never wanted to see his face again. I don't even love him." My eyes widened. I was overwhelmed by the happiness of knowing that we had a chance to be together. "Our family arranged this marriage in need of 'connections' and 'money'. I had no say in the matter. And there is no way to get out of it. Mike is a powerful man." Her voice lowered to a whisper. She was certainly close to tears now. "And now I can't go back, because if I do, I know he will do awful things to me. I kicked him and slapped him before I ran out to the deck. I don't know what I'm going to do." I wanted to take her in my arms, hold her tight, and tell her everything would work out. But that would frighten her. I controlled myself. She broke into heavy sobs, but instead of sad, they were angry. "And you! You ruined everything!"

What? This brought out anger, though I couldn't be angry _at_ her. There was nothing about her that would make me mad at her. "I don't understand. I saved your life!" I put rage in my tone so she would know nothing.

"If you had just let me die like I had planned, I would never have to go back to him! Why did you have to ruin everything? I hate you! I never want to see your face again! Go away." She hung her head in... shame? She slowly raised her hand to the right, pointing her finger as if telling me to leave in that direction. I firmly held my ground. How could she think I could leave if she was dealing with this misery?

"You don't have to go back you know. Stay with my family and I. I can promise you, you will be well protected with us." Where did that come from? It was as if I somehow had rose up from my body and heard myself say it. I would never have suggested something as inappropriate as this! But I did have an extra bed.... Was it the mate I was looking for?

"Yes."

The monster inside of me roared in delight. She would be with me for the remainder of the trip. I would have to behave myself. I smiled.

"If you are to be with us for the remainder of the trip, you should meet them." I reached for her hand and she took it, oddly eager. It was nice. "Come along." I prompted.

I led her to the hallway were we had met just earlier this evening. "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, please come out. I have someone I would like very much for you to meet." My family filed out of their rooms. Rosalie glared. _Edward, do you realize how much danger you are putting us in? _She screamed internally.Emmett and Jasper were stunned. _What is this? Edward, what have you done? _They exclaimed in unison. Carlisle was serene and Esme was kind-faced. _As long as you're happy, Edward, _they chorused. And finally Alice. Little Alice, bouncing with excitement. _I knew it, Edward, I knew some good would come of this. She and I can be friends now, right? Please? Please?!? I'm going to have to sneak into her room and get her clothes and... _she continued to ramble on, but I stopped listening.

"This is Bella, and she needs protection. She will be with us for the remainder of the trip. Everything else will be explained at a later date, but right now I need her to sleep. See you all in the morning." I placed my hand on the small of her back and pushed her gently into my room. I was desperate to get her out of their realm. Not before I heard Emmett and Jasper whisper in synchronization, "So she _was_ human." It was killing me not knowing what she thought of _that_.

"So," I asked casually "what did you think of my family?"

"Don't you remember? It is my turn to ask the questions."

Darn. She didn't forget. I opened my mouth, prepared to tell her everything, but something was blocked it, and my whole being burst into flames.

AN: So it was obvious, but I had a soft spot for that line. I HAD to put it.


	11. Bella In Control

AN: I am so sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter. I have no idea what happened. I tried to go back and fix it but it didn't work. I am so, so sorry. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. And super-mega-flying-tackle-pounce thanks you to Bella-with-the-blue-eyes, who gave this story a shout out!!!

About Edward's age, since he wouldn't even be a vampire when Titanic set sail, I had to recalculate it. I'm pretty sure I got the math right, but if I didn't, TELL ME!!!

Bella POV:

It came over me like a sudden wave, crashing over me, engulfing my sense and intelligence. I didn't know _why_ I was doing it, but my lips were moving against his, and his were moving with mine. His scent filled my brain and I inhaled deeper.

Perhaps I was doing it to soften him up, to get him to give answers to every one of my questions. I already had a couple in mind. I broke away while I still could and looked straight at him.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked. I could see he was still dazed from the kiss. His eyes where kind of glazed. He shook his head and continued to answer.

"My sister Alice. She has visions of the future. They can change, however. The future is not set in stone. She sees the future based on your decisions. When you decided to commit suicide, she saw exactly what you were doing." Wow. I was not expecting that.

"Is Alice the little pixie one?" I asked merely out of curiosity.

"Yes." He answered quickly.

"Is Alice the only one in your family who has a special talent?" It seemed like they all did.

"Jasper influences emotions. I can hear thoughts of everybody within a reasonable distance." His answer panicked me. He could hear my thoughts? I swallowed. He laughed at me. "There are some exceptions, however. No matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I concentrate, I can't hear your thoughts." Perhaps he couldn't hear my thoughts, but he did hear my ultimate sigh of relief.

"How does that work?" I felt like one of those tests, where you fire questions at somebody and they say the first thing that comes to mind. He might let something slip if I continued like this.

"No one knows for sure. Carlisle has his own theories. He thinks that we all bring something into our next life. I was very influenced by the thoughts of those around me. Jasper was very charismatic. Alice was put into an asylum for her visions of the future. I would guess they intensified in this life." Next life? What was he talking about? I had a question for that, but I couldn't quite phrase it. So I asked a different question.

"Why did you even care? Why did you come to save me?"

"Like I said, I feel a connection between us. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"What kind of connection are you talking about?"

"I love you, Bella. I couldn't bear to see you floating cold, colorless, lifeless. It was unimaginable to me." I stared at him in total shock. He loved me? I've known him for only an hour or so. Again, I was at loss for the words to form the question that was floating around in my head.

"Well." I exhaled. "That changes things, now doesn't it?"

"I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable. But I needed you to know. It needed to be out there." He stared back sincerely, as if promising to love me forever. Maybe it was the fact that he loved me, or maybe the fact that he was genuinely a nice guy, but I found myself liking him a little more.

"But I'm engaged. You knew you'd never be with me in that sense. But why did you keep trying?" There. That was a reasonable question.

"I feel like a part of your life. I feel like your bodyguard, of sorts." He smiled his beautiful smile again, and for a second I forgot my own name. I shook my head, thought hard until I remembered my name was _Bella _and continued.

"You talk like you're from another time. How old are you?"

"I was born in Chicago in 1805." Whoa. That was _old. _I didn't let that bother me, however. I had more important things on my plate.

"You know, you say this is your second life. I want to know everything about the first."

He thought for a while about that one. His brow furrowed. "I barely remember it. It was all so long ago. I clearly remember that I was fully set on joining the military. Every night, before our meals, my mother, Elizabeth, would say grace and pray to God I would never actually join. My father's name was Edward Senior. Other than that, I can't remember anything else." Huh.

"I want to know more about your family. Your _adoptive_ family." I persisted, putting emphasis on the word adoptive.

"Carlisle is my adoptive father. He found me dying in a hospital of the Spanish Influenza, and he saved me. He is an excellent doctor, and very compassionate. He has been married to my adoptive mother, Esme. Esme loves passionately, and I have never in my entire existence met anyone as motherly as her. Rosalie is quite the character." He smiled and chuckled to himself. "She is quite... confident with her beauty. It is to the point of annoyance, actually. I can hear what she thinks, and it is always about her. She is married to Emmett."

"Hold on there." I interrupted him, holding up my index finger in order to silence him. "This Rosalie is married to her brother?" That was the most absurd, disgusting thing I have ever heard.

He shrugged it off as though it was nothing. "They were married before they were adopted. They pretend to be siblings."

"Oh. Sorry for interrupting; continue."

"I accept. Back to Emmett. There is nothing I can even begin to say about Emmett. So I will skip over to Jasper. Jasper is very new to this, and he struggles, but we help him. He is married to Alice. Alice is so bubbly and so optimistic. I relate better to her than to anyone else in the family. She is like me little sister in every sense of the word."

I was at loss for words. There was so much I needed to ask him, but the question I was going to ask him next pretty much summed it up.

"What are you?"

The few seconds in which he took a deep breath, ran his hand through his already messy hair, and looked at me as if to say "don't be scared," were the longest of my life. When he finally responded, I was stunned and scared and so many things at once.

"A vampire."

AN: So??? What do you think? Come, on, you know you want to. Don't resist, just do it. REVIEW!!!!! 


	12. Questions and Answers

AN: Wow!!! Lots and lots of awesome reviews!!! Thank you all so much! This chapter is for all of you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Titanic.

Edward POV:

All at once, I was living my wildest day dreams and also my worst nightmares. This was what I knew I wanted, yet I knew it wasn't good. She pulled away, stared deep into my eyes. I was momentarily dazed.

"How did you know where I was?" I blinked once, and then thought about the question. I didn't want to answer the inevitable question-What are you?- so I was careful not to give to much away in my answer.

"My sister Alice. She has visions of the future. They can change, however. The future is not set in stone. She sees the future based on your decisions. When you decided to commit suicide, she saw exactly what you were doing." It was hard work to keep my voice calm, but I managed. She appeared surprised from my answer. She probably was expecting "I'm a stalker" or something.

"Is Alice the pixie one?" The tiny one, the annoying one.

"Yes."

"Is Alice the only one in your family who has a special talent?" I had to think harder about this one.

"Jasper influences emotions. I can hear thoughts of everybody within a reasonable distance." I looked up at her face, and she looked panicked, embarrassed. "There are some exceptions, however. No matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I concentrate, I can't hear your thoughts." She sighed with relief.

"How does that work?" Damn. How could I avoid letting something slip when she asked that? I just told her a flat out answer I would have given another vampire who had asked the question.

"No one knows for sure. Carlisle has his own theories. He thinks that we all bring something into our next life. I was very influenced by the thoughts of those around me. Jasper was very charismatic. Alice was put into an asylum for her visions of the future. I would guess they intensified in this life."

"Why did you even care? Why did you come and save me?"

"Like I said earlier, I feel a connection between us. I couldn't bear to lose you." That might have been the easiest question she asked so far.

"What kind of connection are you talking about?"

I knew it was too good to last. I exhaled, and said it before I could come to think of another answer. "I love you, Bella. I couldn't bear to see you floating cold, colorless, lifeless. It was unimaginable to me." I leaned back slightly bracing myself for her reaction. Would she hit me? Not care? Love me back? I had no clue. Why can't I hear her thoughts just once?

"Well. That changes things, now doesn't it?" She stared at the floor in disbelief. For some odd reason she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable. But I needed you to know. It needed to be out there."

"But I'm engaged. You knew you'd never be with me in that sense. But why did you keep trying?" She smiled smugly. She seemed proud of her question.

"I feel like a part of your life. I feel like your bodyguard, of sorts." I smiled. She was so clumsy she needed a bodyguard indeed.

She shook her head as if to clear it. "You talk like you're from another time. How old are you?"

This question made me more nervous than any of the others. Would she be repulsed by my age? One way to find out. "I was born in Chicago in 1805."

She was surprised, but she shrugged it off nonchalantly. "You know, you say this is your second life. I want to know everything about the first."

I thought for a while. I remembered barely nothing from my human life. The stuff I did remember was blurry, and irrelevant. "I barely remember it. It was all so long ago. I clearly remember that I was fully set on joining the military. Every night, before our meals, my mother, Elizabeth, would say grace and pray to God I would never actually join. My father's name was Edward Senior. Other than that, I can't remember anything else."

No sooner had I answered the question, she fired another at me. "I want to know more about your family. Your _adoptive_ family." This one was going to be fun.

"Carlisle is my adoptive father. He found me dying in a hospital of the Spanish Influenza, and he saved me. He is an excellent doctor, and very compassionate. He has been married to my adoptive mother, Esme for as long as I can remember. Esme loves passionately, and I have never in my entire existence met anyone as motherly as her. Rosalie is quite the character." I let out a laugh; thinking of the fit Rosalie had thrown just earlier today. "She is quite... confident with her beauty. It is to the point of annoyance, actually. I can hear what she thinks, and it is always about her. She is married to Emmett."

"Hold on there." She held up an index finger. The expression on her face was hard to read. It looked dumb-founded, confused disgusted. "This Rosalie is married to her brother?" How was I going to explain that to her?

I shrugged. "They were married before they were adopted. They pretend to be siblings."

"Oh. Sorry for interrupting; continue."

"I accept. Back to Emmett. There is nothing I can even begin to say about Emmett." Ah, Emmett. What could I say about Emmett that would not scare, repulse, or let her figure out everything I was trying to hide? "So I will skip over to Jasper. Jasper is very new to this, and he struggles, but we help him." Darn, I let something huge slip out. She didn't appear to have noticed. "He is married to Alice. Alice is so bubbly and so optimistic." I sounded like a proud mother speaking of her daughter. "I relate better to her than to anyone else in the family. She is like me little sister in every sense of the word."

She stared blankly at me. I could almost hear her brain whirring. When her next question came out, I was stunned and unsure of what to say.

"What are you?" I thought for a while. She was going to be with us for a while, so she has to know the truth. It might scare her into not wanting to stay with us. I took a deep breath, ran my finger through my hair and stared deep into those chocolate brown eyes.

"A vampire."

Bella blinked once, twice, a third time, and hit the floor with a sickening low thud.

AN: Please review!!!


	13. Emmett and Alice

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Last chapter was not the best, I know, but I appreciate all the reviews just the same. And a special thank you to KonanYanagi. Your review was so great! Check out her story, Star Lit Sky. She has such good ideas!

Emmett's story is pretty much the exact same as the one provided on Mrs. Stephenie Meyer site. It is not mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Titanic

Bella POV:

I was only vaguely aware that someone was shaking me awake. I became _very_ aware, however, when that someone was splashing me with freezing water. I blinked my eyes open and stared into their golden eyes. There were two of them.

One was obviously Alice. Her tiny frame was shaking with relief and happiness. The other must be Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle, as I had met only Edward. He was, for lack of a better word, huge. I looked at his arm, which was right next to my head. It bulged, and I cringed. He was so big and scary. He chuckled, and Alice smiled.

"She's awake." He murmured.

"I told you! Did I not say it would be three minutes, twenty seconds exactly three minutes and twenty seconds ago?" Alice laughed, it was a high-pitched sound, but soft somehow, like bells. However, when the big one joined in, I got scared yet again. His booming laugh was loud. I thought back to the reason why he had fainted.

_A vampire. _I shuddered, and they both backed away. It must have been a dream. Vampires don't exist. I was being ridiculous. I pulled myself to my feet and held out my hand. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan Newton."

"I'm Alice, this is Emmett." The little pixie one replied. Ah. So it was _Emmett. _I would have to remember that. "But of course, you already knew that."

I looked up, confused. "Huh?" I stared at her, desperate for an answer.

"Oh, God, you forgot. I'm Alice. I see the future. Well," she laughed again, "the future as of that moment. I knew what Edward was going to ask you, and I knew what you would say in response. It was quite an interesting conversation, I might add. I had to give a moment- to- moment re-telling for the entire family."

"Rosalie was damn pissed." Emmett shook his head laughing.

"Jasper was so funny." Alice joined in. I waited patiently as they discussed how certain members of the family had reacted to the conversation I had with Edward. When they were finished, I spoke.

"Nice to know that discussion wasn't private." I muttered.

"Oh, nothing is ever private in our family." Emmett said, shaking his head. "Not with Edward's mind-reading or this little one seeing your future." He nudged Alice. "Not even your emotions are private, with Jasper always messing them up."

Wow. They really acted like brother and sister. "You know, Edward didn't answer all my questions." I still wanted answers. They seemed to like me, or at least not hate me. Maybe, just maybe they would give me the answers I still needed.

"I know. And that's why we're here." Alice and Emmett sat down at the same time. "What do you want to know?"

"He told me he was a vampire. Are you two vampires as well?"

They both took a deep breath and looked at each other nervously. When Alice nodded, Emmett replied. "Yes. And so is the rest of the family."

Gah. I was staying with a family of vampires. I was too stunned to be scared.

"Where is Edward?" I suddenly realized he wasn't in the room

"He's... eating." Alice said uncertainly, and prepared for my reaction.

"Eating? What is he doing, just draining the blood of some innocent human? You really are monsters. I have to get out of here." I ran to the door and shook the door knob furiously. It was locked. I turned and faced them. "Let me out now."

"Edward said she might do something like this. Bella, listen." Alice sounded desperate.

"Why should I listen to you? Because you'll suck me dry if I don't? Let me out."

"Bella! We aren't like other vampires! We don't drink from humans! We don't want to be monsters." It was Emmett who spoke. I was surprised.

"Then what do you eat?" My voice came out with an edge.

"We drink animal blood! Bella, don't be like this. We want you here." Alice said her voice sad. She sounded close to tears, but I didn't think vampires could cry.

"Well, there aren't any animals here! This is a boat!" I shrieked. I thought he was good, but he was off somewhere killing a poor innocent human. A human with no life ahead of them now.

"Carlisle jarred animal blood for us. We would never betray our lifestyle. It makes us who we are." Emmett spoke with such sincerity that I had to believe him. I turned around to face them.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "I believe you." They both smiled.

"Thank you for understanding." Alice reached out for a hug. I hugged her back. Her skin was cold, like Edward's but no electric shock shot through me this time. Huh.

Emmett and Alice sat down again. I sat down across from them. "Edward didn't tell me anything about Emmett, but I know all about you, Alice. What happened in your life, Emmett?"

He laughed. "Get ready. This is a cool story. I was hunting in the woods and I got mauled by a bear. I was fighting him off and I gave up. When he was done playing with me, he left. I couldn't move, and I was begging for death just so I could escape the pain. Then I heard a low rustle in the bushes. I thought it was another bear coming, and I braced myself for the pain, but it never came. I was swept up into cold arms, and flying extremely fast. I thought I was dead, and even though I was almost convinced, I tried to open my eyes. When I did, I couldn't believe what I saw. I thought she was an angel, bringing me to heaven. I didn't even mind the pain. I just fought to keep my eyes open. She ran for a long time, and I wondered when she would take off flying for heaven. Then she brought me to God." He laughed and then continued. "Then fires of hell began to burn over me, and I was surprised that God let the angel stay. I couldn't make my slow mind comprehend why something so beautiful was allowed to stay in hell with me. And every time God came back to check on me, I prayed and hoped he wouldn't take her away. He never did. And when the pain went away, he explained."

"Wow. You sure remember way more than Edward."

"What did Edward tell you?" Emmett laughed.

"Only that he wanted to join the military. He told me his parents names as well."

"Oh, boy have you got a lot to learn...." Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, my goodness, now I want to know. Is it good or bad?" I was curious.

"You can call it whatever you want." Emmett said, and with that, they told me everything.

AN: Okay, I would really like 10 reviews. If I get said ten reviews, I will post the re-telling Alice talks about, complete with reactions and everything. 10 reviews. You can do it!!!


	14. Yes, It's the ReTelling!

AN: WOW!!! Thirteen reviews. As promised, here it is, told in Alice's POV. Have fun, my pretties, and thanks again.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine

Alice POV

"Alice, please? I can see it on your face; I know you want to tell us what's going on."

Jasper was right, of course. I wanted to tell them, and they needed to know. We were all gathered in the room Jasper and I shared. I closed my eyes for a brief second, preparing myself.

"Okay," I began. "She's... oh, my dear God, she is KISSING him!!!" I was shocked. She was engaged! "And he's kissing her back!" Nobody was coherent enough to respond.

"Okay, she pulled away. She just asked how he knew where she was."

"And he said?" Esme leaned in, looking anxious.

I put on my best Edward voice. "My sister Alice. She has visions of the future. They can change, however. The future is not set in stone. She sees the future based on your decisions. When you decided to commit suicide, she saw exactly what you were doing."

"Oh my God, that girl will be the end of us." Rosalie spat under her breath.

"Ha! She just asked if I was the little pixie one! Ha!" I laughed. So like Bella to ask that. And I barely knew her.

"You're my little pixie one." Jasper winked.

"Okay, now she asked if I was the only one in the family with a special talent. He didn't go into detail, he just said that Jasper could influence emotions and he could hear thoughts, just... just not hers."

"Wow. Interesting...." Carlisle trailed off, now deep in thought. Maybe coming up with another theory.

"She just asked how that worked. Edward, don't expose us, come on find a way around it." I prayed. It would be so much easier if no one else knew.

"What is he going to say, Alice?!?" The whole group was worried. Jasper calmed them down enough so that they could listen to me.

"He said, 'No one knows for sure. Carlisle has his own theories. He thinks that we all bring something into our next life. I was very influenced by the thoughts of those around me. Jasper was very charismatic. Alice was put into an asylum for her visions of the future. I would guess they intensified in this life.' Next life? EDWARD!" I hissed under my breath.

Rosalie practically had smoke coming out of her ears. Jasper sent calming waves, distracting waves, happy waves, but nothing did any good. Emmett held her, but she looked like she was going to crack any second. Carlisle was trying to figure out what to do with this mess that had become our existence and occasionally muttered to himself. Esme was only really hoping that Edward was happy and not scaring her, the poor thing.

"She asked him why he cared, why he came to save her." This caught their attention and they were glad that she dropped the whole subject of 'next life'.

"He said that he feels a connection between them and that he couldn't bear to lose her. She's shocked more than anything else. Now she wants to know what connection he's talking about." My eyes widened in horror

"He... he... told her he loved her."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "This is so unfair. Why? Why? I cannot believe he got us into this mess. That, sneaky, lying-"

"Rosalie!" Esme said, her tone disgusted. "Don't ever let me hear you speak that way about your brother ever again!"

"I won't..." Rosalie said. "...let you hear it, that is." She mumbled quietly, and Esme shot her a deathly glare. If looks could kill....

"He's apologizing for making her uncomfortable. Now she's saying that since she is engaged, he could never have her in that way. She wants to know why he kept trying. He told her he was her bodyguard... I think he's lost it.

"Now she asking him how old he really is. Ugh. This is going to touch a nerve. He said he was born in 1805. She doesn't look that shocked. Phew!" I wiped sweat off my brow theatrically and laughed.

"But seriously, what is wrong with her. Wouldn't that bother you at all?" Jasper looked around the room, expecting a response from anyone at all.

"Carlisle is about two-hundred and fifty years older than I am. It never bothered me." Esme looked at her husband admiringly.

"And Jasper, you are more than half a century older than me."

"Oh." Jasper looked at his feet.

"Owned!" Emmett playfully punched his brother on the arm. Jasper smiled and started to fight back.

"Boys! Listen! She asked about his first life!" I cried over the mock-fight. It sobered them at once.

"He didn't say much; just that he barely remembered it. He's only saying stuff we already know, like how he wanted to join the military."

"He wouldn't have made it...." Jasper shook his head, and we all burst out laughing.

"Okay now she's asking about... about his adoptive family."

"This cannot turn out well." Rosalie shook her head and growled. Emmett patted her shoulder.

"Word for word, Alice," Carlisle said.

Once again I put on my best Edward voice. "Carlisle is my adoptive father. He found me dying in a hospital of the Spanish Influenza, and he saved me. He is an excellent doctor, and very compassionate." I looked up to see Carlisle smiling to himself, but when he saw me looking, instantly looked down. "He has been married to my adoptive mother, Esme. Esme loves passionately, and I have never in my entire existence met anyone as motherly as her." Esme touched her heart, obviously making a mental note to thank him later. "Rosalie is quite the character. She is quite... confident with her beauty. It is to the point of annoyance, actually. I can hear what she thinks, and it is always about her."

"Rose! Calm down! Jasper!" Emmett was trying his best to restrain her, but Rosalie's thoughts were focused only on the door. Jasper sent the strongest calming waves he could, and her anger faltered. She sat down on Emmett's lap, still fuming, but mostly subdued.

I continued. "She is married to Emmett. HA!!! She's more concerned about how disgusting and wrong it is than anything else!" Rosalie, to my surprise, laughed. As did Emmett, to no one's surprise.

"Now he's talking about Emmett. Okay, he's skipping Emmett."

"Damn!!! I wanted to hear what he had to say about Emmett." Jasper hung his head in fake disappointment.

"Jasper... struggles with our lifestyle. You may as well tell her we're vampires Edward!" I threw my hands in the air, exasperated.

"He is being bold, if I do say so myself." Carlisle said, and Esme nodded in agreement.

"Now he's talking about me... bubbly and optimistic, little sister in every sense of the word. Aww, Edward!" I said happily. Rosalie mumbled something to herself, and it sounded like "I came first, I'm hi little sister, too...." Ha, jealousy. Rosalie is never jealous of anyone.

The next vision hit me like a wrecking ball. Bella, confused and at loss for words, had asked the question we had all been dreading she'd ask.

"What are you?" The question slipped through my lips, and all eyes were on me.

"Is he going to tell her?" Emmett asked, concerned.

"What does he say to that?" Jasper demanded.

"Don't scare her, don't scare her." Esme prayed. She loved Bella as well.

Carlisle and Rosalie were too shocked to respond. I could almost hear their thoughts shifting.

And when I saw his answer, I almost screamed. "He told her." My voice came out in a flat monotone. "She knows."

Rosalie stood. Emmett sat her down, telling her he would go. She sniffed her disapproval, but let him.

"I'm going too. I need to talk to Edward." I stood and left with Emmett. I could hear whispers in the room we had just left. We stood outside Edward's room, waiting for a safe time to enter. When we heard Bella's body hit the floor, I nodded to Emmett, and together we pushed the door open.

AN: I hope you guys liked it! I would like feedback on this, if it's not too much to ask.


	15. Feeding

AN: 15 reviews! And as of right now, I have 101 reviews! I have hit 100 reviews! Wow! You guys are amazing! I love you all so much! Bellice, I want you to know that I'm glad you like this, it's for you honey! And I would like to send an apology to Viennabubbles12. My friend was answering reviews with me since my computer crashed. She put it in without my permission, and she got in very deep trouble!!!

I know this chapter is short, very short but this must happen and it doesn't take long. It's Edward's POV of Chapter Thirteen. Have fun, my pretties!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Titanic.

Edward POV:

I panicked. She had a pulse, she was alive, yet she was on the floor, unconscious. I was scared.

Alice poked her tiny head in, Emmett towering over her. She looked at me precautiously and entered, Emmett at her heels.

"Edward," she knelt at my side and angled her head so that she could see my face, trying to get my undivided attention. How could she expect that, with Bella in danger? "Listen. You're going to be around humans a lot more than we anticipated. I think – and I saw that Carlisle would agree with me – that you should be feeding more regularly."

She was right. Emmett was nodding along and then spoke for the first time. "It would be way safer."

"I know it's better. But I can't leave her." I held her, limp and breakable, gingerly in my arms. Emmett motioned me to put her down.

"We'll be there when she wakes up." For the briefest moment, she closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples. Her eyes flicked open and she continued. "Exactly three minutes and twenty-two seconds.

"And she'll be fine with you? Are you sure?" I was starting to worry again. Emmett doesn't always make the best first impressions.

"She'll be fine. Both of us will be on our very best behaviour." Emmett grinned and winked, and Alice slapped him on the arm.

I sighed and gave up. "Okay. But if she isn't in perfect condition when I return... I don't think you'll ever see anything again, Alice, future or present."

She sighed. "Just go, Edward!" She said, exasperated, pushing me out the door and slamming it behind me.

As I walked slowly to Carlisle and Esme's room, I wondered idly how this was going to work. I knew that when I hunted, I lost control. It was not a fact I was proud of, but it was nonetheless true. It's not like I ever hurt anyone other than the prey I was attacking, but what if when I drank from that pitiful jar, I crossed her scent? I paused when I reached the door, hoping Carlisle had figured it out. I took a deep breath and pushed the door slowly forward.

Esme stood of to the side with the suitcase, muttering to herself about how thirsty I was and how much I should drink. She glanced at my eyes and went back to her suitcase, fingering a medium-sized jar. Jasper was in the room as well, next to Carlisle, who stepped forward to speak.

"How this is going to work," he paused, then continued. "Esme will hold the jar and pour it into your mouth."

"Why can't I drink it myself?" I interrupted.

"We will need to restrain you." He gestured toward himself and Jasper. "We can't have you lose control. Too many human lives would be lost if you did in fact give in to your senses. I will be holding your arms behind you, so you can't hurt Jasper or Esme." I could see the pain in his eyes when he thought of Esme getting hurt. "Jasper will be holding your legs, so you won't be able to run away. I assure you, these precautions may seem ridiculous, but they are indeed necessary. You ready?"

"Yes." I replied. I was curious to find out what would happen and I was also a bit nervous. I had a creeping suspicion that this would all go wrong, and Bella would get hurt. I pushed the thought to the back of my head. I trusted them all; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, even Rosalie. They would all keep me from doing something I would later regret.

"Okay," Esme approached me, open jar in her right hand, her left out in front of her. As the sweet fumes hit me, I inhaled deeper. Jasper's arms tightened and Carlisle's held me tighter. "Here we go." Esme began to pour it slowly into my mouth. As it hit my throat and I swallowed, I recognized it as black bear, and I frowned. I seldom drank from black bear, only when nothing else was around. It had an almost a spicy taste, infused with a bit of salt. To my great surprise and pleasure, I liked it, and reminded myself to drink black bear more often.

I kept swallowing until Esme pulled the jar away. She looked straight into my eyes and smiled. "You did a great job, Edward. I am very proud of you." She hugged me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"You were very much in control. I have to say, you erased my troubles. I think the jars might work out a lot better than I thought." Carlisle released me and patted me on the back.

"Good job, bro." Jasper and I high-fived. "Man, you made it look easy."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me." I told them serenely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe Bella has awoken." I turned on my heel and walked out the door swiftly.

I opened the door to see Bella, Alice and Emmett sitting in a loose circle. Bella looked at me, then Emmett and Alice, and burst out laughing. I glared at them, and ran through their thoughts. When I found out what they had told her, I was both angry and amused. This would cause for an interesting discussion later on.

"You told her all that while I was gone?"

AN: If you want to find out what Bella was laughing at, I highly suggest you review. The button is just down there. I know you see it.


	16. Edward's Not That Macho

AN: 14 great reviews!!! Thank you all so much. I really hope you like this chapter. I had so much fun writing it. As for the thing Bella was laughing at, it was the incredible Bellice's idea. All credit goes to her.

To Viennabubbles12, my friend, who will go nameless, wants to say she was over-tired and bored and she meant no harm. She's a really nice person who would never do anything to hurt somebody. Hugs from her to you :P

Sorry for the long update, I've been crazed. I'm really excited about this chapter, so I hope this makes up for it. Have fun, and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Titanic.

Bella's POV

Flashback:

"So," Alice sat down next to me and Emmett sat in the little steel chair across from me. "Edward told you about his aspirations to be a soldier when he was human? And then he became a vampire?"

I nodded, and was stunned at how casually they could all use the word. I don't think I could manage to mumble that seven-letter word. Heck, I couldn't even think the word! I was also stunned that it didn't bother me that I was almost touching shoulders with... one of them. I guess after finding out that they hadn't chosen this, that they didn't kill, that they defied who they are and what they are supposed to do, I guess I saw them as people now.

Alice brought me out of the silence of my thoughts. "Bella? Hello?" She wove a white hand in front of my face. "What happened?"

"Continue," I told her. "I just spaced out."

"I noticed." Alice rolled her eyes. "Anyway, back when Edward was changed, it was just him and Carlisle. He still felt like he had betrayed his goals, his dreams. By the time Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I had joined the coven, Edward had made his decision. He was going to join the military, vampire and all."

"Why?" I questioned, dumbfounded. No one was supposed to know the secret. It would next to impossible for Edward not to reveal the secret in the army!

Emmett was the one who responded. He shrugged and said, "He said that he was indestructible and he saw things in a new light. He even said he could handle all the blood on the battlefield. Of course, when he said that, none of us believed him." Emmett chuckled, and Alice joined in. Emmett continued. "He wanted to use his mind-reading for enemy spying and his strength to defend his country. He was convinced he was going to be a war hero." And Alice and Emmett laughed again! How on earth was this funny in the least?

"I don't think that turned out very well. What did he end up doing? Blowing the secret?" I asked, my voice rising with anticipation.

Alice simply smiled wickedly and said, "Oh no, Bella. The best is yet to come." Behind her, Emmett nodded just as wickedly.

"Oh, good heavens, what did he do."

Emmett tried to get the words out, but fits of furious laughter made it so hard to understand. Finally Alice got annoyed and slapped him. She turned to me and cried out in frustration. "Edward chickened out of the military!"

I froze. Then I couldn't contain my laughter. Tears fell from my eyes and my stomach ached, but I didn't care. How could Edward, indestructible and capable of anything, chicken out of the military?

Alice answered my thoughts as if she could hear them. Somehow, she had managed to obtain a straight face in order to tell me. "He signed up, got the equipment, which I might add, were atrocious! Anyway, he was all prepared to defend for his country. We dropped him off at headquarters. He checked in and they sent him to the tent where he would receive his first orders, which were 'Second line, here's your gun'"

"That's not what he said." Emmett shook his head at Alice's interpretation of the general's words. "It was more official than _that."_

"Well, it's basically the gist." Alice scoffed, then ignored Emmett and continued. "And he said yes. Then he turned around and saw the field. The people getting shot, the madness, the distressed thoughts. His eyes widened, and he ran right away. We found him three days later, in Canada, curled up in a ball. He was ashamed. It was cute, pathetic and hilarious at the same time." Alice gave in to her instincts and started laughing. Emmett and I joined in, and soon I was laughing as hard as before.

End Flashback, Present, Bella POV

Edward looked like he wanted to either throw something, or join in the laughter.

I tried not to say the words. I really did. But they came out anyway. "I can't believe you chickened out of the military!"

"It's not like it sounds!" Edward cried, hands flying to his face. "I knew it would be better if I didn't! I didn't want to... have an unfair advantage against the opponent"

"Bullshit!" Emmett roared. "That was your sole reason for joining!"

"I don't agree with war."

"If you didn't agree with war, why did you even want to be a soldier in the first place?" Alice responded this time, and I began to see their game. They were going to make him admit – to my face – that he seriously did chicken out. I want to play! I thought.

"People who go to war come back with severe mental illnesses."

"Those people's brains aren't enhanced in any way." I smirked, and Alice winked at me.

"I would have blown the secret."

"I seem to remember that you didn't think it was that big of a problem. You could have done it, if you were really determined and dedicated." Alice shot guilt at him this time. They were dangerously good at this.

"It's dangerous." Edward muttered in a desperate last attempt to win. He knew we had won, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Edward, if you haven't noticed, you happen to be indestructible. If you got hit with a bullet, I doubt you would notice." Emmett retorted.

"If I threw you off this boat, you would climb up the boat, completely unperturbed." Alice folded her arms on her chest in triumph.

"No human could possibly kill you unless you promise not to move and let them blow dynamite on you. Even then, I'm not quite sure that would work." I smiled smugly and gave Emmett and Alice high-fives. He was going to say it. Three... two... one....

"Fine! I was scared! All those thoughts! Those scared thoughts! I couldn't stand it. They made their fears my fears! Argh!" Edward jumped when Rosalie opened the door and poked her beautiful face in.

"Alice? We need to get Bella's things out of her room. Bella, I think you should come too. You need to help us decide what you need."

"Okay! Come on, Bella!" Alice sprang to her feet and held out her hand to help me up. I was hesitant to take it at first, but then I smiled and took it. She pulled me to my feet and ran out the door. She must have seen my plan, and wanted to give me privacy. I had noticed Emmett was gone, too. I turned to Edward.

"Don't worry. I think it's cute. Don't be ashamed. You may not be a war hero, but you are _my_ hero." I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek. I walked towards the door, feeling his eyes on my back. I turned the corner to see Alice's excited face.

"Whee! I can't believe you did it! It was so cute! I really hope you get together!" Alice couldn't hold her excitement. She squealed and skipped while Rosalie tapped her foot impatiently. When Alice didn't stop, she turned to me and whispered quietly.

"Let's go without her." I smiled and nodded. We were halfway down the hallway when Alice noticed we weren't there, she ran to join us. I looked at both of them, thinking I had some pretty good friends with me on this trip.

AN: Okay, it's going to be Edward POV of this chapter and then Rose, Alice and Bella sneaking around trying to get her stuff without Mike noticing! I like reviews, they make me happy. And when I'm happy it means I update faster!


	17. On Defense

AN: I was really glad to see that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I had fun with Bellice's idea. Thanks for the reviews, a lot of them made me laugh. Have fun with this chapter. It may be a little shorter than the last, because there is no flashback. I hope you enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Titanic.

Edward POV

They told her. _They told her. _What she must think of me now! The words swam before my eyes. "Coward", "Lowly", "Disloyal". There wasn't much of a chance now to convince her that I wasn't as cowardly as Alice and Emmett had made me out to be. But that chance was decreased by the fact that everything Alice and Emmett had said was completely and utterly true. This would be nearly impossible, even for me. But I had to try.

"I can't believe you chickened out of the military!"Her eyes twinkled with the joy in her eyes, and her face was relaxed and laughing. She looks even prettier when she's happy, I thought.

"It's not like it sounds!" I cried, humiliated, hands flying to my face. "I knew it would be better if I didn't! I didn't want to..." I grasped at the thoughts swirling around in my head, trying to find an excuse. "Have an unfair advantage against the opponent." I said, partially satisfied. It was just about the best I could do.

"Bullshit!" Emmett roared, appalled. _Yeah right!_ He added mentally. Then he spoke. "That was your sole reason for joining!"

"I don't agree with war." I stated, hoping that would put it to rest, at least until Bella was gone.

"If you didn't agree with war, why did you even want to be a soldier in the first place?" Alice responded. I probed both of their thoughts quickly and my eyes widened. From the look on her face, Bella had figured out what they were doing. They were trying to get me to admit to Bella's face that I truly did chicken out of the military. That may be true, but I didn't want _her_ to know that!

"People who go to war come back with severe mental illnesses."

"Those people's brains aren't enhanced in any way." Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled smugly. She looked proud of herself.

"I would have blown the secret."

"I seem to remember that you didn't think it was that big of a problem. You could have done it, if you were really determined and dedicated." Alice said, eyes wicked. She was going for guilt tripping. It wasn't going to work, but I had no more excuses left. I had used them all up.

"It's dangerous." I muttered, and looked at my feet. I was not going to lose. I was not going to lose....

"Edward, if you haven't noticed, you happen to be indestructible. If you got hit with a bullet, I doubt you would notice." Emmett retorted. I hated it when Emmett was right!

"If I threw you off this boat, you would climb up the boat, completely unperturbed." Alice folded her arms on her chest in triumph. She saw I would give in.

"No human could possibly kill you unless you promise not to move and let them blow dynamite on you. Even then, I'm not quite sure that would work." Bella smiled that same smug smile and high-fived Alice and Emmett.

"Fine! I was scared! All those thoughts! Those scared thoughts! I couldn't stand it. They made their fears my fears!" I admitted. I had nothing else, no more excuses. The memories came shooting back at me, all the pain and the stressed thoughts. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I was so startled when Rosalie opened the door and poked her head in.

"Alice? We need to get Bella's things out of her room. Bella, I think you should come too. You need to help us decide what you need." No, was my first thought. No, don't take Bella with you. Mike is already as mad as can be and I don't want Bella to get hurt.

_Edward, you are way too protective! She'll be fine, I promise! I can see it already! He'll be at a party, drunk and will come home to drunk to notice anything, let alone anyone. Breathe, she'll be fine._ Alice explained and her mental voice sounded exasperated. How could she be like this! It's not like she didn't go through the exact same thing whenever Jasper went anywhere.

"Okay! Come on, Bella!" Alice jumped up and helped Bella to her feet, but didn't drag her out the door. Emmett was gone, too. Alice had run out, obviously blocking me. She was translating the story she told Bella earlier into Arabic. She was blocking something big. I started to panic. What if she saw that Mike would be there? I was about to run out and ask her when Bella stepped forward, blocking my path.

"Don't worry. I think it's cute. Don't be ashamed. You may not be a war hero, but you are _my_ hero." I had no clue what to do or say. So I just stood there, wondering what she would do next. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed me gently on the cheek. I watched her walk out the door in a daze, and I touched where she had kissed me. It felt like any other part of me, cold, but it felt like it was burning. My mind was everywhere. Does she like me? Does this mean anything? Did she mean it in a friendly way? I felt dumb, like a crazy teenage, completely ruled by my hormones. I felt almost like a boy-crazy girl, but the genders reversed, of course. I've never felt this before. It's completely new to me. Then it hits me.

I've felt happiness; I've felt sadness and envy. I've felt anger, I've felt relief and I've felt satisfaction and every other emotion out there. But I haven't felt love. And I'm pretty sure this is it.

AN: Sorry for Edward's little ramble right there. I got a little caught up in being in Edward's head. If I took it overboard, tell me in a review. I want to make this your story as well as my own. Review!


	18. The Picture

AN: I'm really glad you guys don't find I took it overboard (no pun intended). Thanks to everyone who took the time out of their day to review. It means a lot to me.

This is a Bella-Edward-Fluff chapter. I know I said it would be sneaking around trying to get the stuff but... SURPRISE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Titanic

Bella POV:

I crawled into the bed Edward had made for me. He was sketching... something. I was too tired to ask. What Alice, Rosalie and I had managed to do was emotionally exhausting. Don't get me wrong, it went exactly as planned, but I was so stressed. And tired, I added vaguely. Keeping up with those of us with superhuman speed was a tough task alright.

When I peeked over to see what Edward was sketching, I saw a face. Not just any face. This was an angel. Her hair waved gently to the middle of her back, and he was using a rich brown coloring pencil to color it. Her eyes were rich brown, a few shades lighter than her hair. It looked like chocolate. He grabbed a rose pink quickly and drew blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a pale blue dress and little white shoes. She was sitting up straight in a chair, hands clasped beneath her chin, staring at something out of the frame. Her eyes were gaze-like, dreamful. I wanted to know what she was staring at.

"What's she staring at?" I asked, and Edward looked up instantly, as if he knew I was going to say it before I said it. I was starting to think he was only joking about not being able to read my mind.

"She's staring at whatever she wants to see." He responded. I was too tired to think about what he had said and after a few moments, he explained. "She's staring into space."

"Oh." I smiled sheepishly. I kept quiet for a few minutes then asked another question. "Why is she blushing?"

"No particular reason." He shrugged. "Of course, she's always beautiful, but when she blushes, she's everything I could ask for."

My heart fell. Edward was in love with this girl. I don't know what it is, but I was starting to really like him. I've never felt this way, not even with Mike. I sighed as I realized Edward and I would never happen. He was in love with this girl and she was beautiful. More beautiful than I could ever imagine. He had gotten over me fairly fast, I thought. I wanted him to still love me, more than I've wanted everything in my entire life. I wanted to find out more about her. My mother was interested in art, and she always said that the colors chosen could reflect symbolic things. So I decided to ask about the dress and the shoes.

"Is there a reason why she's wearing blue?" I asked and cringed for the answer, which was silly, because I had no clue what the possible outcomes could even _be_.

"There are many. Do you want to hear them all? You seem tired." He added the last sentence desperately. Yes, I was tired, but I urgently needed to know.

"Yes. Yes I do." I said.

"Well, one reason is she looks nice in blue. Another is because she is so beautiful, but I don't think she realizes it and that makes me sad. I'm sad when I'm not with her. Blue is the color of the ocean, and she waves around in my mind like the waves crash on the shore. The sky is blue, and of course, she is my sky. Also, blue reminds me of power and she has complete power and control over me. I don't think I could refuse her everything. I am at her disposal." He smiled my favourite smile, and I felt my insides contract on themselves. This was not healthy, this was not normal. I shouldn't feel this way, especially with my being engaged and him being in love.

"Yes, it answers my question, but I have some more questions to ask if you don't mind." Why was I asking his permission? Stupid girl, I thought. Stupid indeed.

"No, of course not. But if I might add, you seem to know much about art." He chuckled and added a bit more detail to his drawing. Mahogany highlights.

"Okay. Tell me about the shoes. Is there a story behind the shoes?" I was running out of questions.

"Yes, and I'm glad you noticed that. They are to show that she is pure, sweet, innocent, but look closely. See that little scuff on the right shoe? And the dirty sole on the left?" He leaned in closer, and so did I. We weren't quite touching, but if I turned my head our lips would meet. I was tempted, but decided against it.

"Yes," I said. "What about it?"

"It's to show that she isn't perfect. She makes mistakes, like we all do, but she can ignore them and let them go, which not all of us can do. I admire her for that." I was confused about whether or not I should be happy or sad because of this. On one hand, I was happy. Miss Edward's-lover-perfect-beautiful-angel-face wasn't perfect! Ha! But I also knew that she had flaws, and instead of holding it against her, he liked her for it.

I wanted to find out about her even more now. Where had he met her?

"Where did you meet her?" I pronounced my thoughts.

"Here, on the ship. She's a first-class passenger." Of course. When you have looks like that, you always have the money as well. It's the way of life, unfair it may well be.

"Oh, first class. Is there a chance I know her?" I asked the question light-heartedly, not expecting the answer I got.

He stared into my eyes, face serene. "You know her very, very, well." I racked my brain, trying to remember if I had ever seen this one before. Was it Helen Bishop? No, she was married. Maybe Elsie Edith Bowerman? No, she was blond. Mary Conover Lines? Her eyes were blue, weren't they? It could be Ruth Taussig? Maybe... no, couldn't be.

"Do you want to know who it is?" He said slyly, mockingly.

"I have a few guesses." I replied equally slyly.

"Pray, tell me." He said.

"Is it Helen Bishop?"

"No. She's married, isn't she?"

"Elsie Edith Bowerman?"

"Who?" I rolled my eyes, and he laughed.

"Then it's got to be Mary Conover Lines."

"No! Her eyes are blue."

I was down to the person it could very well be. "Ruth Taussig?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nope. I don't think you're going to guess. You are truly horrible at this game." He raised his eyebrows, enjoying this.

"Stop insulting me. Just tell me who it is." I said, a little frustrated. I was preparing myself for the heartbreak.

"Bella. Bella, my flower, it's you."

AN: Ha, pure fluff. Like? No like? Tell me which in a review! I would LOOVE lots of nice reviews when I get back from Eastern Nationals! Please? Love you all :P


	19. Hard

AN: Thank you all for the reviews and to Kathy247, thank you for being the sole member of the LiveLaughLoveSwim fan club! I appreciate it ma belle! (French for: "My Pretty")

This chapter is a little drably, a little fluffy. Enjoy! I thought I should add as well, the names mentioned when Bella tries to guess who Edward is drawing WERE ACTUAL FIRST-CLASS PASSENGERS ON THE TITANIC. They are not fake.

As for the sketching part, I am anything but an artist, so I didn't go into detail and I have no clue if it makes sense. My apologies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Titanic.

Edward POV:

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the desk. I paced the room countless time. No matter what I tried, I couldn't ease my worries for Bella. What was Alice blocking from me? It was eating me alive. As I remembered the sketch pad and coloring pencils I had in my bag, and idea struck me. As I dug them out, a plan had already begun to form.

I sketched her eyes first. I always start with the eyes, build from there, then add color and detail. After a while of erasing, restarting, erasing, starting over, I got her eyes to the point where I could be satisfied. No skill, lines or color could duplicate the soft accents in her eyes, or the perfect shape, the thick black lashes or the slightly surprised look she always had. I did the best I could, but it still didn't do her justice. I made her eyes staring into space, something outside the frame. I really hope the thing outside the frame is me, I added, but shook my head at the thought. I knew it wasn't true.

Next I did her eyebrows, straight, not arched. I brought the pencil back and forth over them, giving it shape and texture. I added a nose, straight, small. Her mouth was even harder than her eyes; I couldn't get the curve of it just right. In the end it ended up slightly turned up in one corner, in a little embarrassed. I put a shape to her face, heart-shaped. Her hair, brown, soft, gently waving down to her back, was done in a second. I had practice with Rosalie's hair. She always was willing to pose for my drawings....

Her body was hard as well, but not as hard as the eyes or the mouth. It took much work, but in the end, I think I got pretty close. I put her in a blue dress, with little white shoes. My heart filled with sadness. She looked absolutely adorable.

As I picked up a brown to do her eyes and hair, I heard Alice and Rosalie's thoughts in the hallway. Before I could rush out and ask, I heard Alice speaking in that mental over-bubbly voice.

_Edward, everything went just as planned. She's safe, but she is so tired. Don't badger her, just let her go to bed. She's had a long night, remember. She's perfectly fine, _she added again. I felt the relief wash over me like a wave. I went back to my drawing, added the pale, translucent skin color, which was hard, because I didn't have the right color, so I had to draw lightly with one pencil and dark with another to get it as close as I could.

She stumbled in, almost drunkenly and almost fell on to the bed. I wanted to help her into the bed, to tuck her in, kiss her goodnight, but that would go against Alice's _don't badger her_ rule. Ugh.

I saw her peeking over at my drawing, looking impressed. I smiled and grabbed a pink, adding the perfect flush to her high, strong cheekbones..

.What is she staring at?"

I looked up immediately. "She's staring at whatever she wants to see." I waited for the comment to set in and for her to understand what I meant, but poor thing, she was too tired. "She's staring into space." I explained, and watched comprehension flood her face.

"Oh," she added softly. "Why is she blushing?" She asked, a slight blush rising to her own cheeks. I looked at my drawing and knew it was horrible compared to the real thing.

"No particular reason." I shrugged. "Of course, she's always beautiful, but when she blushes, she's everything I could ask for." _By the way, it's you, _but I didn't dare say the last part. I knew I shouldn't no matter how much that little voice inside said 'Go for it!'

Bella was silent for a while, deep in thought, the spoke up. "Is there a reason why she's wearing blue?" Then for a reason unknown to me, she cringed. Was the fact that I was a vampire finally dawning on her?

"There are many," I said, and was surprised with my own answer. Only after I said it did I think of them all. "Do you want to hear them all? You seem tired." I really took in her drooping eyes and sallow-looking skin.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well, one reason is she looks nice in blue. Another is because she is so beautiful, but I don't think she realizes it and that makes me sad. I'm sad when I'm not with her. Blue is the color of the ocean, and she waves around in my mind like the waves crash on the shore. The sky is blue, and of course, she is my sky. Also, blue reminds me of power and she has complete power and control over me. I don't think I could refuse her everything. I am at her disposal." I smiled. She must know it was her.

Yet again she was silent before she spoke up. I wanted to know so badly what she was thinking. When I was about to ask, she fired another question at me. "Yes, it answers my question, but I have some more questions to ask if you don't mind."

"No, of course not. But if I might add, you seem to know much about art." I chuckled. She didn't seem to be interested in art, more reading. I took a mahogany pencil and added mahogany highlights and a few lowlights.

"Okay. Tell me about the shoes. Is there a story behind the shoes?"

I smiled. I had put thought behind the shoes, and was quite proud of it. "Yes, and I'm glad you noticed that. They are to show that she is pure, sweet, innocent, but look closely. See that little scuff on the right shoe? And the dirty sole on the left?" She leaned in to get a closer look and her hair fanned out in front of me. I took a quiet deep breath and sighed. It smelled so nice and tempting.

"Yes." She said, nodding. "What about it?"

"It's to show that she isn't perfect. She makes mistakes, like we all do, but she can ignore them and let them go, which not all of us can do. I admire her for that." I started think of more things I could say about what I loved about my Bella, but I stopped myself.

She was quiet for not as long this time. "Where did you meet her?"

Now I was in trouble. How on earth could I not tell her it was her? I sighed. After all, I couldn't deny her anything. "Here, on the ship. She's a first-class passenger." Now she must know it's her.

"Oh, first class. Is there a chance I know her?" I sighed internally. She was a little dense, but it was so cute!

I stared right at her. "You know her very, very well." She took in my serious face and thought for a while. Was she trying to guess?

"Do you want to know who it is?" I said slyly.

"I have a few guesses," she replied equally slyly, fighting back.

"Pray, tell me." I wanted to see how creative these guesses would be.

"Is it Helen Bishop?"

I had heard about her. Married to a business moguel, money coming out of everywhere. Causes scandals for attention. "No. She's married, isn't she?"

"Elsie Edith Bowerman?"

"Who?" I laughed. I had no clue who that was!

"Then it's got to be Mary Conover Lines."

"No! Her eyes are blue." Seriously? Mary Conover Lines? Rice Pudding is more interesting than her, but I wouldn't say that to her face.

"Ruth Taussig?" She said hesitantly. Ruth Taussig? She had Ice Princess written all over her.

"Nope. I don't think you're going to guess. You are truly horrible at this game." I teased jokingly.

She was a little frustrated. "Stop insulting me. Just tell me who it is."

I couldn't wait to tell her. I didn't even know what I was going to say until I said it. "Bella. Bella, my flower, it's you."

I saw her eyes fill with tears, and she put her hand over her heart, clearly touched.

AN: I want your help, all of you. I've been debating over a scandal between Madeline Ismay and Mike. Want it? Don't want it? Tell me in a review! Also, tell me if you want the sneaking around bit, told in Rosalie's POV, Alice's POV, or if you even want it at all. You've got some big duties there. So review! YKYLM! (Sorry, I'm reading Gossip Girl now, I had to put it!)


	20. CLICK!

AN: I am so sorry for the long update. I got caught up in two new stories and then my friend forced me to update a very old story that she is the only one that likes. Blame her for that. You know who you are, MA BELLE!

Okay, so I got some enthusiasm over the sneaking around. Thank you all for the reviews and this is in fact the sneaking around. Enjoy!

And to clarify, I did not know the passengers mentioned in the previous chapter personally. I am not a vampire, as Kathy247 has stated (Love you, Kathy =P). It was in the journal of a friend whose great-grandfather was on the Titanic and somehow got a lifeboat, even though he was a man. It was really cool to read it.

Be nice and leave a review!

Bella POV:

Rosalie assured me that Alice knew where my suite was, and that getting in shouldn't be a problem. I was a little nervous about this, but they both assured me it would be perfectly fine.

But that's the problem. I didn't, couldn't and never would feel assured.

I was really the only one who knew Mike. I know Alice could see his future as of this moment and that Edward could read his thoughts, and Jasper could sense his emotions and mess with them, but I knew that would tell them nothing. I knew what he was capable of. When he was courting me, I noted that he always got his way when it came to business. And to him, girls weren't any different. They were strictly business. I knew he would get what he wanted if he wanted it bad enough.

My suite wasn't that far away, and when we reached it, a small part of my brain expected them to, like, blow the door up with their mind powers. Or rip it off the hinges. Then I realized they couldn't, because someone would notice. I laughed at my nonsense, and Rosalie looked at me like I had three feet. I was really tired. I was already past the point where I felt exhausted and on to the part where I knew I was too giddy for my own good. I thought about it, and I still can't believe I've only been on the Twitanic for about ten hours. The time spent seemed to stretch on forever. I really needed to sleep. I wondered if they would even notice. I mean, those who don't sleep might... forget that some of us out there actually do.

Alice took an uncommonly large hairpin out of her already perfect hair and stuck it in the lock, picking it expertly. When it opened with a barely audible click, she pushed it open, motioning desperately for us to come in, crouched over like a spy. I thought it was pretty cute. Seriously, there's no one around! We all entered the suite.

Rosalie looked around, mouth open with awe. "This is why I wanted first-class tickets, Alice. Look how pretty." She waved a hand around the room. Alice danced across the suite to put a hand on her sister's shoulder. It was almost comical, with Alice being so short. Her arm was almost fully extended toward her sister's shoulder

"Aw, its okay, Rosalie. I see how pretty it is. But think about it, Rose. We wouldn't benefit in any way from being first class. We don't sleep, so why do we need big comfy beds? We don't eat, so we wouldn't appreciate the fine cuisine. Any who, let's get to work. Bella, what do you think we need to grab?"

I pondered it for a while. "Hmm... well, a change of clothes, hairpins, hairbrush, maybe..." Then I realized I hadn't unpacked yet. "You know what? I haven't unpacked yet. Just grab my suitcase. It should be in the master bedroom, off on the left side of the bed."

Alice sighed, so did Rosalie. "I thought we were going to get to run around, all secret and sneaky." Alice pouted, and I almost reached out to comfort her; her face was so full of pure unhappiness. My hand came up, but I lowered it immediately. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Alice, you knew he wouldn't be there. We wouldn't sneak around in the first pl -" The click came again, and I froze. Mike was here. _Mike was here._ Oh God. No matter how many times I said it, it wouldn't make sense. Mike was here.

Alice started to laugh. I looked at her, eyebrows up. How could she be laughing? What did she see?

"Jasper!" Alice giggled as Jasper opened the door, Emmett right behind him. Rosalie bounced up as well. I was still recovering from the relief. But why were they here?

"Emmett? Jasper? Why are you here?" Rosalie asked, tilting her head to the side. Her blonde hair fell over to the side, shiny and silky. I wanted to touch it, just to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"Edward's being moody. He's all like 'She's not safe. Something is wrong.' We got tired of it, so we came over to help you out." Emmett sat down on the sofa and made himself at home, while Jasper kept his distance. He stood off to the side with Alice, and they were whispering quietly.

"Okay, well, thing is, we don't need help." Alice took Jasper by the hand and pranced over. "All we need to do is grab Bella's suitcases from the master bedroom." She turned to Jasper and he ducked out of the room.

"So, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, would you mind staying here for a bit? We really don't want to go back." Emmett leaned back on the sofa. Rosalie sat down next to him and smiled. "Seriously, Edward's all glum and down. It's weird."

"Sure, let's stay! Bella, please?" Alice jumped up and down, excited for a reason unbeknownst to me. Edward's mind-reading powers would sure come in handy right now.

We didn't really do much while we were there. We talked about how Rosalie wanted to be in first-class for a while, and I laughed when Emmett told me about the absolute spaz she took when they had to buy third-class. Alice told me about some of her hobbies, which included shopping and... that's it, really. Jasper told me all about his upbringing in the South, and Rosalie told me about hers. I found I could sympathize with them in ways I could have never imagined. I know realized that they felt sorrow, they felt pain, and that no of them had chosen this. All the new information was refreshing and informative, but it kind of exhausted me. I was super tired. This night stretched on forever, and all I really wanted was to sleep. But I didn't really want to tell them. They were all laughing and having fun, and I didn't really want to ruin anything. I leaned over and started to doze off, until Alice jumped up.

"Oh! Bella! You're dead on your feet! Guys, we have to bring her back." Alice sashayed over to me and extended her hand, hoisting me to my feet. "Rosalie, get her other side." Rosalie brought her arms under me and they started to move forward. Jasper and Emmett grabbed my stuff and trudged behind me.

We made our way slowly to my room and when we got there, I have to say I was _so_ ready to just fall back on the bed and sleep. But as I walked into the room, I knew that wasn't going to happen, now was it?

AN: I know it's short and uneventful, but seriously, _nothing happened_. I am fully under the "ALICE IS ALWAYS RIGHT" rule. Hope you liked it anyway!


	21. Music to my Ears

AN: Sorry for the incredibly long wait. I've been sick, then stressed, then busy and I haven't had time to sleep or eat properly. I've lost friends over the past few weeks and I haven't been up to writing. But I'm willing to jump back into this. Plus summer is coming soon! Yay! That means this story will be updated more often, and so will my other stories, if you happen to be reading them. So here is the next chapter, long awaited. I am still getting over my lack of sleep and such, so I hope this lives up to all your expectations. I tried to make it long for you guys, my way to say sorry. Hope you'll forgive me.

And yes, I did change my penname. Why the change, you ask? Because I felt like it. This is still Twitanic, don't worry... it's the same person that wrote the previous nineteen chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Titanic. Aww.

Edward POV:

I never knew someone sleeping could be so_ interesting_. But Bella was redefining my thoughts left, right and center. So I shouldn't find this surprising, right? Wrong. Everything about Bella is surprising. _Everything_.

Like the way she'll twitch and turn, then settle in one place. I couldn't get over the adorable way she breathed when she slept. Deep breath in through her nose, exhale through her mouth. Over and over. She slept curled up in a loose type of ball, knees to her chest, but not touching them completely. She slept with her two hands under her head.

I'm starting to feel kind of like a stalker. I'm watching her sleep. That isn't what I should be doing. Sure, I've heard of husbands watching their sleeping wives, but this is different. It's cute when you love each other. It's not when the girl you're staring at is engaged to a jerk. It's creepy.

She stirred a tiny little bit, and suddenly I felt an overwhelming urge for a piano. It almost made my dormant insides ache. The lullaby was forming in my head already. _I wanted a piano. _And, as if on cue, Alice opened the door to my – our – room and whispered, "Edward, the lounge is empty and open. I'll watch her, you go write it. You brought music sheets, didn't you?"

"What kind of question is that, Alice?" I was already going through my bag, trying to find them. When I finally did, I ran out of the room, with one last glance at Bella, and then I doubled back and grabbed the sketch I made earlier. Alice chuckled a bit then sat down in the little iron chair, which was right next to Bella's head.

"Thanks, Alice, I owe you." I placed a kiss on the top of her head. She swatted me away, smiling.

"I know Edward, I won't forget, and I will hold you to it. Now get out of here!" She crossed her legs and started humming.

I bolted for the door, instinct telling me where to go. When I arrived I was ecstatic. The piano was a bit smaller, but more grand than the one I had at home. I spent a minute admiring the beauty of it before I sat down to get to business.

I played a bit of Mozart to warm me up, working into Claire de Lune somehow. After I played through Claire de Lune a couple of times, I began to wander off into my own music. I loved the feeling of the ivory keys under my cold fingers. Their smooth, chalky feel. I loved the sound, the soft _plink_ the piano would always make before it released the note, which sang loud and clear through the peaceful air. I loved every moment of playing music. It was a way to release my all too lonely soul and give it something comforting. It was all I had now.

I started improvising after a while, and when I found a chord that sounded right to my ears, I would lift one hand and write down the notes on the sheet music, the other still on the piano, not letting myself stop the music. Over and over. It was about six pages long, but I didn't notice that until later on. I just lost myself in the music.

I sensed that people were just walking up and heading to the bathroom for a shower did I actually look through my music and play it while actually reading the music. I realized it would be pretty difficult stuff for someone else to play, but I knew that since I wrote it, it would be fairly easy for me. I wrote it. _I wrote it._ I had improvised little tunes here and there, sure, but I had never written and recorded on paper a full length song before. I felt a wave of happiness in me. As I looked it over once more, I couldn't help thinking to myself that it was beautiful. And as I looked it over once again, I thought of how it was music's representation of Bella. Sweet, caring, brave. It would never compare to the real thing, but this came closer than my sad, sad drawing.

"Excuse me?" A tinny voice came from behind me, and I swivelled around. I saw a girl as tiny as Alice, with big blue eyes and light brown hair. She wore a uniform, so I assumed she was one of the kitchen workers. Or a chambermaid? _Woah._ The girl thought. _Okay, breathe. He's a normal passenger, like everyone else. Normal passenger...._ But her mind went blank, and for a while all she could do was stare.

"Can I help you, miss?" I asked, prodding her on.

"Yes, um, my name is Jane. Was it you playing the music I heard from the kitchens?" She smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. It was more of an embarrassed smile than anything else.

"Yes, it was me." I flashed her a smile, and her mind went blank again.

"It's some of the most beautiful music I have ever heard!" The girl laughed, and continued. "Whose is it?"

She meant 'Who composed it?' I assumed, so I chuckled and said. "In fact wrote it just now."

Her eyes widened more. "Are you serious? I've never – I mean – _so talented _– wow." She was getting short of words, and it must have been time for me to go.

"Well," I stood. "I must be off. Nice to be of your acquaintance, Jane." I said, nodding my head to her in respect. As soon I was out of her eyesight, I sprinted up the stairs and ran to my room.

I knocked and entered. I took in the image of Bella sitting on the iron chair, a frown of annoyance on her delicate and tired face. I needed only to look up to see why she was unhappy.

Alice was prattling off at vampire speed about some hairdo and a dress she saw in Biloxi and needing a hairpin and finding a hairpin and then back to the dress. Not to mention, she was pulling Bella's hair into a complicated French bun, with braids and twists and curls everywhere.

Why would that annoy her? I assumed that all first class girls would love being pampered. They had even set up a salon for those women, where they could get their hair and make-up done before going down to breakfast. It was a way of feeling superior. Why wouldn't anyone want that?

"Are you almost done, Alice?" Bella whined. "I don't see why this is necessary. I'm going down to eat breakfast. No one is going to care what I looked like, and even if they did, they'd be too tired to notice. They're all hung over from all the celebration parties that went on last night."

"This is necessary because Rosalie doesn't let me do her hair anymore and Carlisle and Esme are... busy."

Oh dear God. I hate it when I know my parents are... you know. I know they're older than me and fully mature, but it still kind of bothers me. It feels weird. They're parents... you don't think about them in that way. At least, I don't – and never will.

"And I needed someone to try this hairstyle on... and your hair is the perfect length and texture for it." Alice pouted and Bella sighed.

"Fine. Keep going." Bella smiled a little up at Alice.

"I'm almost done anyway." Alice jabbed one more hairpin in. "Voila! _C'est finit!_ _Aimes-tu tes cheveux, Bella?"_

I was about to translate for her – _Bella, love, that means 'Done! Do you like your hair, Bella?" – _but Bella replied, to my great surprise, in French.

"_Oui, bien sur, je l'aime! Merci beaucoup, Alice, ma belle fille_!"

Yes, I love it! Thanks, Alice, good girl… I didn't know Bella knew French! She had a bit of a noticeable English accent when she pronounced certain words, but otherwise had excellent French. I was impressed.

"I didn't know you knew French, Bella!" I exclaimed, smiling a true smile.

She simply nodded. "I had a tutor when I was in France studying last fall."

"You were in France?" Alice's eyes widened. We've been there, of course, but Alice loved to act.

"I studied literature there. I met some amazing people, who showed me even more amazing work. Do you know how much pure art there is there?" She said, smiling as she brought the memories back to her head.

I knew, of course, how much art was there, (having seen most of it myself) but I played along too. "No, I don't. It must have been an amazing cultural experience!" I said.

"It was." And at that moment, Bella's stomach growled loudly. "Sorry." She blushed and hid her face.

"Breakfast time?" I said, offering her my arm.

She took it gladly, but after a few steps, stopped abruptly. "Edward." She whispered. "What if Mike sees me? I can't deal with that right now." She looked petrified, and worry flooded her face.

Alice laughed. "You honestly think that we're going to let you step foot near anywhere he'll be? No way! Girl, you're going to be third class for the rest of the trip."

"Is that okay?" I asked, mentally wishing she wasn't like Rosalie, who liked all the attention and glamour of being in first class.

"Are you kidding me? This is going to be great! I was thinking only two days ago about how I needed to get away from it all, to get away from the fancy food and decor. I need a simple life, and now I might just get one." She sighed, her stomach grumbled again, and I laughed.

"You're with two vampires and you think your life will be normal." I laughed again, and to my surprise, so did she.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's eat." She said, giving my arm a squeeze.

Things are off to a good start.

AN: Yes, I know that "Belle fille" does not translate directly to "good girl". The direct translation is "pretty girl." But, if you are French, you know that "belle" can also mean "good". So no flames for that, please.

Go review!


	22. This hurts, I swear

I hate to have to do this. Really I do. I know I hate it when people use an update for an AN, but I couldn't think of another way to notify you all. So... go to my profile for a very important announcement. And know I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do.


End file.
